<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a wish and a dream by WaDdLe_WaDdLe33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306724">a wish and a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaDdLe_WaDdLe33/pseuds/WaDdLe_WaDdLe33'>WaDdLe_WaDdLe33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Harry Potter, Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically just My OC caring for them, because it's really far back in time, fluff to the max!, he snag of the main characters and we love on them, like literally - Freeform, love love love love love, most of the characters from the shows I have listed are babies, or children, so much love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaDdLe_WaDdLe33/pseuds/WaDdLe_WaDdLe33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story about Callen (my oc). Callen is a below average teenager, who only lives for themselves and do the things they enjoy because they know life is short and useless. they don't have good grades, they don't have any friends, and most importantly...they don't force themselves to do anything they don't like... this is a tale about a below average teen,who's life comes to a slightly comedic end. but is only just beginning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a wish and a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn't my best, but i'v been wanting to do this for a long time. (it mite be a slightly small self insert...and that's also why there's going to be no ship...i'm EXTREMELY asexual and cant stand the not even one of my oc's getting together with somebody...sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callen's POV:</p><p>I'm currently walking home from school after a long boring day. When I stepped through my front door, I immediately started ripping off my school issued uniform jacket and my tight, uncomfortable school-issued flats and dove onto my couch, not caring in the least about all the stuff I just threw on the floor. </p><p>“Time to watch anime!” I exclaimed cheerfully to myself while turning on my TV and waiting for the intro to finish. This is the only time of day where I can fully relax. My aunt’s at work therefore I can play it as loud as I want</p><p>“Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku<br/>Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite!</p><p>Kodoku demo hitori janai sa<br/>Umaretekita koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru</p><p>Yasashisa ni michiafureteru<br/>Aoi hoshi ni arigatou</p><p>YOU CAN SMILE AGAIN<br/>Taiyou abite<br/>YOU CAN FLY AWAY<br/>Sekai wa kimi no kagayaki wo matteru!!-” (Hunter x Hunter)</p><p>My screen turns black for a Split Second. ‘What the…’ and then it went completely back to normal like nothing happened.  ‘Ok…’</p><p>I watched a couple episodes of Hunter X Hunter and I decided that I wanted to rewatch a couple of Naruto. I finished the entire thing except for Boruto (Tried watching it, I didn't like it). I thought about binging the entire thing tonight, but I needed to get up for my part time job tomorrow. </p><p>I had already memorized a lot of hand signs, just finished memorizing the Fire Conversion Technique, complicated stuff (Hours of sitting in my room at night focusing on it… absolutely worth it though).</p><p>I thought about going into my room and watching it on my phone, but decided against it. I mean, I can have the whole house to myself, why be cooped up in my room?</p><p>“NARUTO MARATHON IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!” I yell excitedly as I jump off the couch and run to the kitchen, who can have a marathon without snacks? Not me, I can tell you that much.</p><p>After I came back with some popcorn, a bowl of ramen, and a box of cereal (it was all I could find, sue me!), I plopped down on the couch, getting comfy-</p><p>And I hear my aunt pull into the driveway… fun.</p><p>I get up quickly, with the blinds already closed, I go to the front door and lock it, running as fast as I can to the living room. I almost fell over with how fast I was going. Racing around the house trying to clean up as fast as I could. Once I thought the house looked presentable, I grabbed the snacks I had collected and ran to my bedroom, nabbing my phone and turning off the TV.</p><p>Just as I close my bedroom door, I can hear the front door open. ‘OOOOooooooooooooo~~~~~~!!!!! tHaT wAs So ClOse!!!!!’</p><p>Last time I was caught, almost everything I owned was confiscated! I’d prefer to keep my sanity, thanks.</p><p>Stashing the snacks in the bottom drawer of my desk (I’d probably get yelled at for having food in my room, you know the old wives tale about attracting ants or something), jumping into my bed, pulling the covers over my head, tucking my phone under my pillow and holding completely still (There's no way in hell I'm getting caught again).</p><p>And, as I predicted, my aunt came in to check on me, poked me a couple of times, looked at my face, checked my breathing, and came to the conclusion that, yes, I was asleep (Which wasn't true, though it's not like I could tell her).</p><p>When she finally left, I pulled my phone out from under my pillow and started the show. Then I went and grabbed my snacks.</p><p>After getting comfy, I started to rewatch one of my favorite shows in all of existence.</p><p>With the very familiar feeling seeping into my stomach, the slightly icky feeling that I always get when I watch shows like this… </p><p>I got the same feeling from Harry Potter…</p><p>The feeling of… almost... dread for the protagonist..</p><p> </p><p>Harry, abused by his family, was thrown into a world he didn't know, a world that hated and worshipped him at the same time. He was forced to fight in a war he had nothing to do with, a war he had already won when he was a baby, and lost everything because of it.</p><p>He was pushed to the frontlines when he was only 17, and fought a man more evil than his abusers.<br/>It's such a sickening feeling, the feeling of something not being how it's supposed to be.</p><p>I hate it… but I love it at the same time… the feeling of adoration when they finally get the love they deserve, it's almost too much for my little human heart to take..</p><p> </p><p>And that's why I write fanfiction.</p><p>Not to insert myself into the story, but to write out all of the different ways the story could have gone. All the different people they could have met, and don't even get me started on the different love interests!</p><p>There is so much you can do! You have so much creative liberty, you can basically do anything and all you have to do is call it your AU!</p><p>But unlike most stories, I feel a special connection to Harry Potter and Naruto. </p><p>Like if I could only scoop them up in my arms, and tell them everything will be ok.. that I’d make everything ok.. </p><p>But… </p><p>I’m only 16, and I can't even not get grounded for more than a month. My personality is literal garbage. I have no friends, not even people that hangout with me because they feel bad for me. I have nothing going for me, my grades are horrible, and the only reason I don't have all F’s is because I want to keep my phone for the small amount of time I have it already..</p><p>I'm not like a lot of those people from the reincarnation mangas I read… I'm lazy and I barely have enough motivation to open my eyes in the morning. I only do things I enjoy, because I know life is short, and I probably won't live past the age of 21...</p><p>But… I just wish I could, maybe after I die? But I just want to help them, in not just writing out a story where their life is perfect, but actually helping them… if only I could…</p><p>And that's when I fell asleep..</p><p> </p><p>•~~~†~~~•~~†~~•~~~†~~~•°•~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~•°•~~~†~~~•~~†~~•~~~†~~~•</p><p> </p><p>I woke up at 5:00 a.m. to get ready for my part-time job, and I need to make breakfast for my aunt who gets up for work in 30 minutes.</p><p>So I roll out of bed, get dressed in my school uniform. (It's mandatory since me and my aunt live on the school campus, you always need to have your uniform on when walking outside. Because knowing you're a student gives you special privileges.) I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, just a scramble with some cut up sausage and some potato hash in there. </p><p>Well that was cooking on the stove, I popped some bread and an English muffin in the toaster. Bread for me, English muffin for my aunt.</p><p>When everything was done and the toast was finished, I plated it up. Spread some jam on the English muffin, put a slice of cheese on my sandwich. And breakfast was done!</p><p> I covered my aunt's plate with some Saran Wrap, and made my sandwich to go. Grab the water bottle out of the fridge for me, and set down a glass of juice for my aunt. After I finish with all of that, I head to my room to grab my backpack and the things I'll need for work.</p><p>I quickly grabbed my second uniform, my sunscreen, my water bottle, my ChapStick, and my books for if I finish early. Then I head out the door.</p><p> </p><p>•~~~†~~~•~~†~~•~~~†~~~•°•~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~•°•~~~†~~~•~~†~~•~~~†~~~•</p><p> </p><p>it's funny how quickly your thoughts can become your reality, because not even five minutes after leaving my house...I was coming face-to-face with death...and if i'm being 100% honest...it was slightly terrifying..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>